


Lonely Ghoul

by infestus



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, But do please leave feedback thank you bye, Choking, Clumsy ghouls, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Eavesdropping, Fantasizing, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, First fanfic ever so please don't kill me, Intoxication, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Not sure what'll happen, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infestus/pseuds/infestus
Summary: Alpha's slowly coming to realize that the tour is driving him to loneliness, but a friend might be able to fix that.He should be careful though, as his little escapade could trigger some romantic feelings that may not be returned.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I stated in the tags, this is my first fanfic ever. I'm kind of scared to upload it, but I realised it's a lot of fun to write about my favourite ghouls lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think! If anyone at all likes it, I'll continue :)  
> x

It'd been an exhausting week. The ghouls and their pope had been performing every single night and gave it their all, which now caused Alpha to feel like he had no energy left to even get up from his hotel bed. Luckily, the tour was now on hold for two days, giving him the opportunity to relax for a bit tonight. As soon as he arrived at the hotel, the fire ghoul had quickly removed all of his clothes and jumped into bed - the only thing he'd kept on was the mask. By now he had gotten so used to always wearing it, that it had become part of him. He loved wearing it, it was his, and he was proud of it. The soft mattress and the sheets felt too comfy to get up and put on boxers and a shirt, in which he usually slept. Besides, he actually kind of liked the feeling of his bare skin being touched.

 

However.. it would be even nicer if it was something else than just sheets touching him. The long and frequent tours left him lonely and longing for skin to skin contact. At first, he tried to fix his longings by touching himself, but after the first few weeks, he just gave up. His own hands were never enough and after he finished, he felt even more lonely. He ached for someone to comfort him, to touch his neck, kiss him, and.. he wanted someone to be inside of him. His own thoughts surprised Alpha, and red with embarrassment, he shook his head, jumped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Where did that come from? It's not like he hadn't thought about what it would be like with another man, but.. never had he had such a strong urge. Looking in the mirror, felt horrible at the thought of the remaining four weeks of touring he had to endure. His gaze didn't leave his tired eyes as he removed the mask. The black paint hid the dark circles that had formed. After a deep sigh, he turned on the shower.

 

The hot stream felt great on his sore shoulders, and Alpha closed his eyes as he started to massage his neck to loosen up. What would Omega be doing tonight? He opened his eyes, realizing that he kind of missed him already. They had seen each other every day for the past few weeks, and he loved his company. He and Omega had always been close friends, but even closer now they spent so much time together. Maybe Omega would also enjoy this shower - he frowned, again taken aback by his odd thoughts. But it would be less boring without him..

 

Alpha tried to fight the recurring visions of Omega while standing naked in the shower, but he felt so curious all of a sudden. What would he look like without clothes? He had seen him without his shirt on.. With closed eyes, he envisioned Omega standing before him, with his broad shoulders, muscular arms, down to the little line of hair leading to his.. Alpha's eyes shot open before they quickly wandered down to his own body. He swallowed as he saw his erection slowly growing. He waited just a few seconds, rethinking all the times he was left unsatisfied before. "Fuck it," he murmured, leaning back against the wall and firmly grabbing his shaft. The touch made him moan softly, and it didn't take him long to start pumping his length until it was rock hard. The black paint started to drip off his chin onto his aching dick. As the frustration inside him built, he gritted his teeth as he increased the speed and pressure. It hurt - but it was a good hurt. He jacked off as hard and fast as he could, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. In an instant, his free hand moved up to his throat and roughly pushed it against the wall. Again, he closed his eyes. This time he imagined it being Omega's hand depriving him of oxygen. The thought of his friend being in control, his life literally in his hands, made him moan. Only a small squeak managed to get out of his throat. His hand clutched tighter as he felt his dick throbbing harder. The combination of thinking about Omega standing in front of him right here, his self-conflicted lightheadedness and the painfully rough pumping - it was all too much. Alpha felt himself weakening and relieved the tight grip around his neck. "Fuck..", he moaned, as he felt his orgasm coming. He automatically thrusted his hips back and forth, imagining Omega's mouth being around his painfully hard cock. That image made him moan even more and before he knew it, he slid down to the ground, and every muscle in his body tensed as his vision faded to black. "Oh fuck, Omega!", Alpha exclaimed, as more and more of his cum landed on his chest in thick strings.

 

It took Alpha a few seconds to recover from his climax. He coughed and touched the sensitive skin of his neck. "Ah.." he hissed and quickly pulled back his hand. When he looked down to his now soft dick, he realized his neck wasn't the only thing he treated a little too rough. It was still throbbing and looked red and swollen from all the hard jerking. "Worth it," he breathed as he slowly tried to get up. A sharp headache caused him to try and support himself on whatever he could grab - he failed and slipped to land on the cold tile floor again. "Idiot." He decided to let the oxygen get back to his brain before trying to get up again, and tried to wash the cum that had still remained off his chest. Look at yourself, Alpha thought. Sitting on the ground in a shower, covered in your own cum, because you fantasized about your best friend choking you and sucking you off. Once this chest was all clean again, he managed to get up and turn off the shower.

 

Once he had dried himself off with a soft towel, Alpha wrapped it around his hips and opened the door to the bedroom. "Alpha!" The fire ghoul jumped as he searched the room for whoever just yelped his name. Omega - the man about whom Alpha had just had a sex fantasy - seemed to have just entered his hotel room. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. But I didn't think you would be this surprised to see me," Omega laughed. "Um, no, I just didn't.. expect you is all," Alpha replied with a cracking voice. Omega's joy quickly turned into concern as his eyes stopped at Alpha's throat. He walked closer to inspect it up close. "Jesus, what happened to you? Did you get in a fight? Who did it? Tell me and I'll get your revenge!" Alpha's eyes widened, he had totally forgot to check how his neck looked in the mirror. What the hell was he going to say? "Oh uh, nothing. I just... Play fighting with the other ghouls got a little rough, that's all!" "That doesn't look like it was just a 'little rough'.. but anyway, alright. As long as you're safe." Alpha blushed in reaction to his kind words. "But where was I during this play fighting? You know I love having a romp with you!" Suddenly, Omega grabbed Alpha by his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. Jesus, if Alpha didn't feel confused earlier, he certainly did now. He quickly supported himself on his elbows to look down on his towel and check whether.. everything was still covered. As soon as he confirmed that he wasn't flashing his junk at Omega, he tried to save the situation by letting out an awkward laugh. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but.. why did you come to my room anyway?" "Ah, right! I was wondering whether you'd like to come over and chill with me later. Zardoz is coming, you know." Omega winked, making Alpha's cheeks flush once again. He searched for an answer, but Omega quickly interrupted him: "I'll be in room 611 all night, so feel free to join me if you like! Now, I will leave you alone so you can get some clothes on that body." "Yes..", Alpha replied as he looked at Omega leaving the room. The second the door closed behind him, Alpha's eyes shut and he fell back onto the bed.


	2. Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha takes a leap of faith and joins Omega for drinks and other things. If only he could handle alcohol - or a ghoul trying to get him drunk - better.

Panic. Confusion. Doubt. What the hell am I going to do?  
Alpha walked in circles through his chilly hotel room. A nervous wreck was all that was left of him after Omega's sudden invitation. He had no chance of not being awkward if he went. Then again, the thought of him and Omega alone in his room... Alpha could not help but smile a little at that thought. But, with weed and - knowing Omega - possibly a lot of alcohol involved as well. His smile dropped, and he felt his stomach turn again as his nerves returned. What if he ended up drinking too much and saying something inappropriate, or even worse, touching him in a way that would ruin their dear friendship? Alpha couldn't bear the thought of Omega and him not being the same ever again. He blinked, and tilted his head to look at the bottle of whiskey in his suitcase. Drinking in advance probably wasn't the best solution to his problem, but at least it would calm him down a bit. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed the bottle and brought it to his mouth. After two large gulps, he slammed the bottle down on the table while using his arm to wipe the leftover booze off his mouth. 

Okay. No time to be a pussy now, you're lonely and you need a fun evening with a friend. Alpha - still only dressed in a towel - grabbed some clothes and walked towards the tall mirror in front of his bed. He dropped the white towel while looking at his body, eyes wandering down to his member. No matter how much he tried to avert his thoughts from his shower fantasy earlier, thoughts about Omega and him kept creeping into his mind. He bit his lip, imagining what Omega would taste like. Still looking at his naked body, he felt blood slowly pumping to his cock once again. "Fucking great, probably," Alpha mumbled. He stepped into his boxers and quickly stuffed his growing erection in them. Once he had gotten fully dressed and looked in the mirror three more times before leaving - making sure that he looked the best he could - he walked towards the door. Just before he turned the handle, he ran back to the chest to retrieve the half full whiskey bottle. Then, he exited his room, grinning at how much he suddenly cared about his appearance. He felt like a boy again, anxious on his way to a date with a girl he had a crush on. Except this time... it was with his best friend.

After one last deep breath, Alpha stepped out of the elevator on the sixth floor to find Omega's room. It's just a fun evening, like the old days, he thought. Remembering their great nights when they were younger helped Alpha calm down a bit, and in combination with the three more sips of whiskey he had taken on the way here, he felt good. Confident, even.

As he arrived at the right door, he noticed it was open. Without a sound, he slowly pushed the door open further, just enough to fit through. He entered the hotel room to find his friend sitting on the edge of his bed playing the guitar, his back facing Alpha. Alpha smiled widely, as he realized he had just started the solo of If You Have Ghosts. He loved seeing him play and enjoying himself. On stage, Alpha often found himself smiling behind his mask the entire night while watching Omega stomp his way through the songs. His joy and passion vibrated through those strings, it was almost magical. Since the song had almost ended, Alpha quietly placed the bottle on the table next to the door to free his hands in order to applaud. "A bit cocky to play your own band's songs even when you're off the stage for once, no?", Alpha laughed while he slowly put his hands together. Omega, surprised by his sudden appearance, quickly turned around. His startled expression soon transformed into a grimace as he realized Alpha decided to turn up after all. "You came!" He quickly laid his guitar on the bed as he walked towards his friend to give him a warm hug. Alpha swallowed as he tried to come across as relaxed as possible. "Of course, why would I pass up a night of getting high with my favorite ghoul?" "Ha, see, I knew I was your favorite," Omega replied with a wink. Alpha rolled his eyes but started to laugh immediately after. "Well, it seems high is not the only thing you want to be getting tonight." Alpha frowned, overthinking Omega's comment. What did he mean, had he noticed something, did he look at him weirdly? His concern faded only slightly when Omega pointed at the bottle of whiskey standing by the door. "Ah, um, right. Well, I-I know you love Four Roses, so.." Alpha stuttered as Omega grabbed the bottle and walked towards the sofa. "You're the best, thanks!" He threw himself on the sofa and took a sip. "Ah.." He savored the taste, and looked up to Alpha with his arm on the back of the sofa, "and how could I thank you?" Alpha nervously looked down to his feet, not knowing what to say. His gaze traveled up to Omega, the whiskey bottle resting between his spread legs. "This, perhaps?" A joint had appeared in his large hand. Damn it, Alpha thought. He was reading way too much into everything Omega said. Trying to regain his composure, he stiffly positioned himself next to the other ghoul, who had placed the bottle of Four Roses on the salon table. Five more bottles of liquor were already there. "Sure." "Hey, take it or leave it. Loosen up a little! This tour stresses you out, doesn't it?" Alpha sighed and leaned his elbow on the arm rest to support his head with his hand. This was too much. His anxiety was still through the roof, this night was going to stay uncomfortable and he knew it. He had to say something to break the ice. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just..." "Tense." His head still in his hand, he tilted it to look Omega in his blue eyes. For a moment, Alpha was lost in those eyes, until Omega waved the joint in front of his face. "I guess so.. but I was trying to say something is... missing," Alpha slowly tried to explain as he took the joint and lit it. Admitted, the first hit already made him loosen up. He took three more long drags and let his head fall back as he returned the joint to his friend. "Missing? What?" Omega closed his eyes while the smoke filled his lungs. "Or maybe someone," Alpha answered, shyly. He quickly reached for the bottle of whiskey, hoping that his response would follow the sips down his throat. Omega frowned as he placed the joint in the ashtray and took the bottle from his friend. "As in, a girl? Why don't we go out tonight? I know there's a bar with some amazing beers just around the corner! I'll be your wingman." "I appreciate your care, but actually... I'm really enjoying your company, Omega." Alpha noticed a crooked smile on his face, as Omega handed Alpha a bottle of vodka. "I'm glad you do. I just wish I could make you feel better." "Oh, trust me, you do..." He returned a more genuine smile, and started to feel both the alcohol and THC hit him. His blinks started to get slower, and it was getting harder and harder not to stare at Omega's beautiful face. "Good! Now, drink up," Omega replied and rose from the sofa, as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks. As soon as he took a step forward, he felt dizziness overcome him and fell back. In a second, Alpha jumped up to reach for his broad back, in an attempt to support him. Well-built as Omega was, intoxicated and lean Alpha never stood a chance to keep him from falling. After five seconds of regaining his focus, he opened his eyes to find himself on the sofa laying next to Omega, his arms embracing his muscular body. He looked up to see Omega looking at him, not making an effort to escape his grasp. Alpha gasped and quickly pulled his arms back and scooched over. "I'm sorry, I... didn't realize... how drunk you had made me," Alpha laughed nervously. Omega, still looking at the other ghoul, smiled mischievously. "Neither did I. I guess my work here is done." Alpha blushed as he received a wink. "Music?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENSION. At least, that's what I hope you're feeling from reading this. I won't give away what happens in the next chapters (heck, I don't even know yet), but I've got a feeling it'll turn hot.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. <3


	3. Tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Omega learns he's got some dominance. Alpha learns his mouth is talented. Loads of cum. It's here.

Every blink seemed to last for 10 seconds. Fuck. Alpha should have never drank this much, and weed to top it off definitely hadn't been a great idea. Damn these nerves, Alpha thought as he was staring at the ground, his forehead resting on his hand. Slowly raising his heavy-feeling head, he noticed Omega with his back towards him, looking through his playlists. As his semi-closed eyes traveled from his broad shoulders to his backside, he allowed his tongue to lick his bottom lip before biting on it. "You'll love this," Omega said as he suddenly turned around to walk back to his friend - and with that, Alpha's lip quickly left his teeth while he tried to regain his composure. He swallowed as Omega squatted down before him, their eyes leveled. "You look... incredibly stoned. Lovely." The crouched ghoul smiled like a dork, making his bloodshot eyes squint. The red veins accentuated his beautiful blue eyes even more. "Did I cheer you up already? Listen to this part! No wait - a few more seconds - now." Alpha took in the view as Omega closed his eyes to admire the awaited guitar riff of the song that had just started blasting through the bluetooth speakers. "Ahh.. fuck..." Omega's head fell back as the riff seamlessly blended into a complex solo. "That is fucking orgasmic." The other ghoul silently whimpered when he heard Omega moan like that, and he felt his erection growing again. Shit.

Omega stood up to return to the sofa and grabbed a bottle of vodka. "You know, Alpha, I'm not gonna lie. I know I'm trying to cheer you up and get your mind off of this loneliness you're feeling-" he paused to take a large gulp and close his eyes in aversion, "-but damn, it's been a while since I had a proper fucking blowjob." Alpha's eyes widened as his head quickly turned towards Omega. Why the hell would he say that? Is he that drunk? Or just... feeling a bit too comfortable? "I mean, I'm always in for one, who isn't? But damn this weed, man, always makes me way too turned on." His eyes still closed, he brought his hand to his crotch to very briefly - yet firmly - press down on his, also growing, member. As quickly as Alpha averted his head, Omega's arms crossed. After a short silence, Alpha's gaze slowly returned to Omega and his crotch, as he mumbled: "Yeah, I see what you mean..." "Damn right you do," Omega smirked as he noticed Alpha's bulge. Alpha blushed and quickly tried covering it by leaning forward. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Don't apologize. It's okay, drink some more." Alpha hesitated a little when he was offered yet another sip of booze. However, he started to secretly like how this evening was evolving, and accepted Omega's offer. 

The music echoed through the room while Alpha emptied the bottle. After he'd swallow the final mouthful of scotch, he slammed it down on the table before exhaling heavily and licking the liquid off his lips. Then, he turned to face his friend. Omega looked at him expectantly, surprised by the odd look in Alpha's eyes. A determined look. Serious, but full of lust, it seemed. "Alpha..?" Without thinking, Alpha jumped up to kneel himself down on his lap, his crotch right between his legs. He placed one hand behind Omega's head, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched - yet he stopped right before their lips met. 

Staring at him with big eyes, Omega gasped. "Alpha, what are you..." was the only thing he could muster. "You were asking for this," Alpha replied darkly. "Did you really think you could make me drunk and stoned, say you want a blowjob ánd look like this," he continued, caressing his face while admiring it, "and keep me off of you?" "Alpha, we shouldn't... I'm not..." "Neither am I." With that said, Alpha let their lips touch, softly at first. But it wasn't until seconds later that he felt his desire was too strong not to deepen the kiss. Omega's lips tasted amazing, and they felt more perfect than Alpha could have ever fantasized. For a moment, he pulled back to take in Omega's reaction. All he did was gaze into his eyes. Trying not to ruin his moment of utter joy, he quickly returned to his mouth and shyly bit down on his lip. Omega's slight moan and his hands hesitantly touching his back were enough for Alpha to enter his mouth with his tongue. As soon as their tongues started to dance around each other with increasing speed, Omega's grasp got more intense, and Alpha could feel his shirt being pulled up. As quickly as possible, to not waste another second away from Omega's touch, he pulled it over his head and tossed it across the room. 

Immediately, Omega pulled him back where he wanted him. His sudden greed made Alpha groan through the passionate kiss. Alpha felt like he was going mad as he felt his chest being touched all over, from his toned abs to his collarbones and back down to his hips. Omega wanted to feel everything, take every inch of his body in. Alpha whimpered softly as his strong hands went near his throat, but was still too shy to reveal his true wish. "Fuck, Alpha, what are you doing to me..." Omega breathed as he pulled his friend even closer and bucked his hips to feel the erection against his own. "Ahh!" Alpha couldn't help but exclaim when he finally felt Omega's thick cock through the fabric. 

He soon decided he needed to feel more, however. "Take it off." Omega's eyebrow raised and he bit his lip. "What's that? Demanding, are we?" Holding his lighter friend, he steadily raised from the couch, Alpha's legs around his waist. Staring intensely in his eyes, he pushed him up against the wall and started to grind his length along the other's, causing both of them to let out a long grunt. This time, Omega's tongue explored Alpha's mouth. Pushing down his crotch with even more force and desperately trying to support Alpha's body with one hand, he used the other to grab his face while letting his tongue venture deeper. Feeling Omega's roughness, and his rock hard erection against his own was too much for Alpha, and he turned his head away to be able to speak. "Please... take your clothes off," he attempted. "And then what?" "I... want to see your..." "I get that. But what are you going to do with it?" "Whatever you want... please..." "Are you going to suck me off? Your mouth is so pretty, I can only imagine how amazing my cock must feel in it," Omega said as he pushed two fingers into Alpha's open mouth. Fuck, Omega had never felt like this. In control. Dominant. A god. "Suck." Alpha looked at him obediently as he did as he was told. When he also moaned while giving them a lick, Omega couldn't wait any longer. "That's it." 

He placed his hand back to support Alpha and threw him into the bed. Alpha immediately went on all fours, as if he had done this before - he had, in his fantasies, of course - and waited patiently for what was next. "Undress." Alpha quickly obeyed and threw his shoes, socks and pants on the ground. "Everything..." Omega looked at the obvious shape in his boxers. Shyly, Alpha took off the last piece of clothing to reveal his body, entirely nude. He looked down, feeling so vulnerable with Omega in front of him, fully clothed. Omega noticed he had turned red and gently made Alpha look up by grabbing his chin. "You look fucking amazing. Now return to that lovely position you so obediently took." He undid his zipper and pushed down his own boxers to free his hard, large member. Slowly stroking it, he smirked as he noticed Alpha's eyes widen. He rested himself on the bed with one knee, approaching Alpha's face with his throbbing cock. Precum had already started to assemble at the tip. Hesitantly, Alpha's hand grabbed it and slowly started pumping. Omega whispered curses at the touch and couldn't help but buck his hips forward. Hopefully he can control himself when he's in my mouth in a few seconds... Alpha's mouth started to water with that vision in mind. He immediately looked up at his friend and pressed his tongue against the base, slowly moving upwards until he had reached the precum. "Ahh, yes.. fuck!" Omega shouted as he felt the warm tongue lick his cock. Alpha's tongue remained at the head, swirling around it while still staring deeply into his eyes. "Mm, Alpha... your tongue is a gift from Satan..." Omega placed a hand behind his neck to slowly guide the first half of his length into his mouth. A string of curses escaped his mouth as he felt his lips envelope his member and Alpha started to move his head back and forth. Impatiently, Omega continued shoving his cock further down his throat, forgetting that Alpha hadn't had any experience with deepthroating - or even other men's dicks in general. Hearing his poor friend gag made him moan out loud at first, but pull out immediately after, leaving Alpha coughing. Concerned, he bowed down to make sure he was alright, but Alpha didn't give him a chance. Still coughing a bit, he took his entire length in his mouth again and started bobbing. "Shit, your mouth feels so good..." Alpha moaned at his praise and closed his eyes in ecstasy. He couldn't believe he was pleasuring Omega like this... and he didn't want to think about whether this would change anything between them. All he wanted right now was for Omega to have the best orgasm ever.

Omega started to feel his abdominal muscles tense up, but he wouldn't climax before he had given Alpha his well deserved attention. He stroked Alpha's cheek to make him release his cock, now covered with saliva. A lot of saliva was left on Alpha's chin, and he bit his lip at the sight. "Lay down for me, Alpha." Alpha looked at him drunkenly and proceeded to lie on his back. Omega straddled his thighs and took his beautiful erection into his large hand, causing Alpha to moan under him. It was definitely smaller than his, but gorgeous nonetheless. As he started to move his hand up and down, he demanded Alpha to work on his member. Their hands started moving faster and faster, and their breathing became heavier. Alpha noticed beads of sweat appearing on Omega's temples. 

"Omega..." "Hmm?" "Please..." Omega looked at Alpha softly touching his neck. "You... want me to... choke you?" he asked in ragged breaths. Alpha shyly nodded. As Omega felt he was extremely close, he didn't hesitate any longer and forced his hand onto his throat. "I'm gonna come all over your pretty face..." Omega moaned. "Ahh fuck... open your mouth for me..." Alpha not only obeyed, but also stuck out his tongue for Omega to load his cum on. "Mmm, that's gorgeous," Omega breathed as he continued to jerk his friend off. "Ah.. Omega..." Alpha managed to whimper, "I'm gonna..." That was enough for Omega's cum to leave his rock hard member, shooting out in strings as he bucked his hips and moaned loudly. Alpha whined as he tasted Omega and felt his face and chest being covered. He couldn't manage to contain his seed much longer, and followed soon after, some of it landing on his chest as well, but most of it dripping on Omega's hand.

A moment of silence passed, before they looked at each other and started laughing. "Fuck, we've made a mess," Omega chuckled. "You were amazing, thank you for tonight." Alpha blushed as he looked away, smiling. Ecstatic that he decided to show up, he thought to himself that this incident could lead to very exciting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the whole lawsuit is killing me and I needed a distraction, sooo here you go... It's 3:30 AM right now so I'll be trying to get some sleep. Sorry for typos or other mistakes, I'll revise later.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. <3 They mean a lot.


	4. Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Alpha's ecstatic - until he realizes Omega might not be so happy about their current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little baby chapter to keep things going. Wasn't really feeling inspired, was very busy and started something new (involving a certain special ghoul) which doesn't flow the way I want it to. Shitty week.
> 
> But I'll soon be posting the next chapter. :) May involve another character? Not sure.

"Ugh... fuck..." Omega silently growled as he covered his eyes with his hand. How much did he have to drink last night? He realized he hadn't taken off his rings and tried to remember what events had taken place. Lots of whiskey... vodka... then, music, obviously... A vague memory of one of the best orgasms he'd experienced to date. And - Omega's hand moved down to cover his mouth as his eyes shot open - Alpha.

He quickly turned his head to look next to him, inciting a stinging pain behind his forehead. There he was, sleeping soundly in his queen-sized hotel bed. Omega held his breath as his eyes wandered over his uncovered chest and he realized what unholy things they had done together on this bed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What had he done? This was a disaster. It would never be the same again. What was he to say when Alpha woke up? A deep sigh made his broad chest rise and fall again as he turned to face the ceiling. He needed to get the hell out of here, downstairs, before Alpha had a chance of remembering what the fuck he did. Omega quietly moved the sheets over to reveal his naked body. He briefly touched his morning erection, only to immediately release it when he realized it was still covered in sticky cum. Ah, god damn it. 

He shivered when his feet touched the cold floor and he slowly rose from the mattress. He walked over to the bathroom door and looked over his shoulder to check up on Alpha as he turned the handle as silently as possible. After a very quick shower, he dried himself off and put on his boxers and jeans. While putting on a black T-shirt, he walked through the hotel room to grab his wallet and phone. Okay, now get the hell out of here. He quickly grabbed his hotel key from the salon table, knocking an empty bottle over while doing so. Shit. Omega cringed as he heard it fall onto the carpet with a loud thud. "Hmmm..." Omega quickly turned around to see Alpha moving. Fuck, shit, damn it. Get out. "Omega..." Alpha murmured. I'm not here, don't fucking wake up... Omega dashed through the room while still being as quiet as possible, and closed the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

As the bright elevator lights only worsened his headache, Omega exited the elevator to make his way to the dining room. "Ah, Omega!" Papa raised his hand to catch his attention. Another sigh. Omega wished he could quickly eat something alone, without having to make conversation. Reluctantly, he stumbled towards the table, where Water was also having breakfast. "Morning Omega!" He was in a good mood. "Rough night, dear Omega?" Papa chuckled. "You look horrible." Omega tilted his head and sarcastically replied: "Thanks." He groaned as he sat himself down. 

"Any plans for today? Have you seen Alpha? He's usually up by now," Papa continued. "Um, not sure. We had a couple of drinks last night, but nothing too... crazy." Omega stared in his lap, hoping he wouldn't spill anything. "Really? And you didn't even invite me! We could have had some papa-ghoul quality time." Frowning at his dorky remark, Omega tried to think of a reply. "Uh, yeah, maybe another time. Pass me some orange juice?"

The three men enjoyed their breakfast quietly, until Papa spotted Alpha. "Alpha! Over here!" Omega groaned and rested his chin in his hand. Why did he have to call him over? Yawning, Alpha approached the table and greeted everyone. Omega jumped a little when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "A very good morning," Alpha smirked. "Couple of drinks did that?" Papa leaned back into his chair with crossed arms, pointing at Alpha, who looked like he hadn't slept for days. "Couple too many, haha..." Alpha blushed. "It's good for you to have fun! I've noticed you haven't been acting like your old self lately. I'm glad you took some time to relax. You look satisfied." "I sure am," Alpha quietly replied as his gaze shifted towards Omega, who was slowly sinking into his seat. He needed to get out of this awkward ass situation. 

"I've... had enough. Thanks," Omega said as he stood up to exit the room. Alpha watched him leave with a defeated expression. What if the incident wouldn't lead to exciting things? What if their drunken mischief was a mistake and he fucked up the friendship they had? "Come sit, Alpha! Our Omega's got a bit of a hangover, I suppose." "I suppose," Alpha murmured as he took a seat. He wasn't hungry though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos & comments. <3


	5. Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha gets some answers from Omega. Water's feeling sexy and invites him to go to a bar, Papa is drunk. Watch out for the feels at the end. I'm heartbroken. :'(

Alpha's hand hovered in the air for a while before knocking on Omega's hotel door. Would it be better to leave him alone? Maybe he could refrain from fucking things up even more than they were... He contemplated leaving for a few seconds, before taking a leap of faith and shyly knocking on the door.

Silence.

He decided to walk back to the elevator fairly soon, but froze when he heard a muffled response. "It's open!" As he pushed the door open, Alpha noticed the room was still darkened. A scent of sex and liquor lingered in the air. "Hey... it's me. " Omega, lying down on his stomach with his face pushed into the pillow, lifted his head to confirm it was Alpha. Part of him wanted not to talk to anyone and wallow in embarrassment and regret, but knowing Alpha wanted to check on him felt kind of nice.

"Hey," Omega responded as he watched Alpha sit himself down on the edge of the bed. "How's your head, Omega?" "Fine, thanks... how are you? How did you sleep?" "Great! Booze always makes me sleep like a baby." Omega smiled, and pondered about what to say to his friend. "I'm glad." He turned on his back and leaned back to the wall. His eyes stared into Alpha's.

"Alpha, I'm sorry I left so abruptly this morning. I'm just... not sure what to think about our... evening." Alpha looked down to his hands and nervously played with his ring as he heard Omega continue. "I'm sorry I got us so drunk. It should have never come to this... I went way out of line, and it's really not me to do such crazy shit. I'm not even interested in..." Me, Alpha thought. Omega coughed as he watched the other bite his nail. The room was silent for at least a minute. "So... I guess we've got another weird story to remember together and never tell anyone else, right?" Omega let out an awkward laugh to desperately loosen up the situation. "Hah.. yeah." Alpha got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He swallowed and felt tears well up in his blue eyes. Without turning back or saying anything, he left the room.

A breeze made Alpha shiver as he took another drag from his cigarette. He hardly ever smoked, but Omega's rejection had him feeling so low. He sniffed and used the back of his hand to dry his eyes. "Fuck this," he mouthed, as the smoke filled his lungs one last time. He watched the burnt-out cigarette fall down from the balcony to the ground. After walking back into the room, he grabbed his phone to catch up on any missed calls. One, from Water. Alpha bit his lip deciding whether to call back or not. He noticed his reddened eyes in the mirror on the wall, and convinced himself that it would be good to talk to a friend.

"Alpha! What are you up to?" Water smiled when he picked up his phone and started walking across his room, dreamy as he was.  
_"Not much, you?"_  
"Would you like to do something fun later today? It's the last day off, tomorrow we're hitting the road again!"  
_"Hmm, what do you have in mind?"_  
"There's this really cool hard rock bar a couple of streets away from here! Well - it looked cool when Papa and I passed it yesterday. Oh right, is it okay if Papa comes too?" Water raised his brow as he awaited his reply. After a short silence, he heard Alpha exhale.  
_"Yeah, yeah. Sure."_  
"Great! Eh, I was thinking of asking Omega as well but think he's having quite a hard time. Maybe I'll invite him anyway, just to be polite-"  
_"No!"_ Water frowned as Alpha interrupted him. _"Eh, I just went there. You're right, he feels horrible. He'll understand."_  
"If you say so! I'll meet you in your room at eight."

Water threw his phone on his bed and happily went to pick out his nicest clothes. Man, was he in the mood for some good fun at the bar tonight. He imagined what kind of women would be there as he tried on one outfit. It had been ages since he, Papa and Alpha went out for drinks. He stopped to take a good look at himself in the mirror and decided to throw on yet another set of clothes. With a cheeky grimace on his face, he inspected his look once more.- Usually, he wasn't this vain. Tonight was different. He was in the mood for a hookup. And he was making damn sure he was gonna get it.

The two ghouls and their pope were on their way to the bar, the atmosphere was great. Alpha had loosened up and now gratefully accepted the distraction this night was providing, Water was boasting about how long it would take for him to find a girl to bring with him to the hotel, to which Papa - who had practically had enough to drink already as usual - responded with jokes about the amount of girls he had actually picked up in the past. Not a lot, especially compared to him. "Hah-, hey Alpha, what's the difference between Water's sex life and mine?" He looked at Alpha expectantly while Water was trying to keep him from walking into pedestrians and lampposts. "Well?" "Oh please, papa, tell me," Alpha said, dramatically sarcastic. "I have one!" Papa burst out in a drunken laugh as Water rolled his eyes. Alpha laughed at how cheesy his joke was. "I'm sorry you have to endure this, Water, but you are the one who brought him!" "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to get laid tonight and you know it!" Papa, not impressed, frowned at the ghoul as he pointed a finger at him. "Me too, Water. Me too."

Alpha was relieved to see they had arrived at the bar, as he'd lost count of Papa's jokes about getting "square hammered". The place was already packed with people. He sighed when it kicked in they were going to a rock cafe. " _Fan_ , I hope we don't get recognized in here." "Why not? It makes it even easier to get the attention of chicks if they know you're in a band!" Water hurried to the entrance impatiently. "Nah, keeps it a challenge if they don't know who you are. Imagine all the women standing in line if they all knew who I really am," Emeritus winked at Alpha. Alpha laughed at his smug remark and "You'd have no time left to perform. Always fucking." "Just the way I like it. Let's go!"

Alpha ordered three beers for him and his friends, and tipped the bartender. She thanked him gratefully and seemed to be quite interested in her customer, but he payed her no mind. The last thing Alpha was looking for was a one night stand. He went back to Papa and Water and they joyfully raised their glasses. Alpha burst out laughing as they continued their conversations and he overheard Papa explain the best flirting techniques to Water, who had become a bit shy now that push came to shove. "Is it alright if I help the poor guy out with a girl?" "Sure thing! Good luck."

Nipping his beer, he watched as they approached a girl who had quite a kind expression to begin with, but soon threw a very unamused gaze at Papa. Alpha chuckled, imagining what the drunken mess could have proposed. _So, what do you say, threesome at eleven? Let me finish my beer first, though._ Alpha's thoughts wandered until he realized he had been imagining what Papa would be like in bed. God, not this again. He chugged his beer and put the glass down loudly. Now that he had experienced things with a guy once... the idea of a quick escapade with Papa seemed... familiar. Probable, even. Alpha quickly tried to think of something else and walked to the bar to order another beer. Come on now, not turning gay after one crazy drunken experience. 'Cause after all, that's all it is. He and Omega were drunk, horny and lonely - weird things happen. He swallowed as he realized he did really miss him. As much as he tried not to let it bother him, it fucking sucked how Omega acted this afternoon.

When he turned his head to see where Water and Papa's flirting attempt was going, his mouth fell open as he stopped to look at a standing table in the back of the room. What the fuck? He frowned when he saw Omega talking to a young woman, who definitely enjoyed his company. After each comment, each question, he received a laugh or a touch to his chest. Alpha lurked from behind his tall beer, raging. So he decided to let him suck his cock, them tell him that it was nothing the next day and proceeded to go pick up a chick while he acted hungover as hell earlier? Fuck him. Alpha's hands started to shake as a horrible feeling started to build in his stomach. A feeling of... jealousy. 

The child in Alpha made him grab his phone. "How's... your... hangover?" Alpha mouthed as he texted Omega. He watched as Omega reached for his back pocket and gave his phone a brief look - only to put it straight back again. Alpha exhaled through his nose and felt his muscles tense at the sight. Shit. This was making him feel fucking dreadful. He decided to walk up to Water and Papa to see what they were up to, hoping that they wouldn't spot Omega. 

"So, any luck?" "Ehh well-" "No. Water keeps fucking shit up for me. How is he so awkward? I could've gotten laid four hours ago!" Papa chuckled, but Water looked down in embarrassment. "Hey, it's alright. Maybe it's just not your night." Alpha tried his best to give a genuine smile through his anger and disappointment. Water returned a half smile, but his expression soon turned grim again. "I think I'll go back to the hotel. Not really feeling it." "I'll come with you. Papa, what about you?" "You guys go ahead! Pretty sure there must be one lovely lady in here who'll join me in some late night fun. See you tomorrow. Don't forget, we leave at twelve!" The ghouls watched as Papa smoothly wrapped an arm around a blushing girl who was waiting at the bar. Water shook his head. "I'll meet you outside, Water, give me a minute," Alpha said as he approached Omega, who was staring at his phone while his company was busy chatting with friends she had run into at the bar.

"So, you couldn't just wait?' Omega's sky blue eyes shot up at Alpha. "Alpha? What are you doing here?" "I should be the one asking that. Feeling better already?" "Yes, actually. Thanks. What's up?" "What's up? Hardly 24 hours after you decided to stick your dick in my mouth, I find you hitting on a chick-" "Shh, shh. Jesus, keep it down." Omega looked around nervously to see if anyone heard Alpha's loud comment. "Alpha, we've been over this. I was drunk. Why are you so worked up about this, it was just a weird drunken situation. It happens. And I was in the mood for some attention. Alright?" You could've gotten attention from me, Alpha thought as he fought back a tear while looking down. He hated how jealous this whole thing was making him feel. He hated how Omega didn't seem to understand why he was angry. And he hated how he couldn't explain. "But... you loved it," he softly mumbled, as he looked Omega straight in the eyes. "Alpha... we had fun. I'm sorry if you thought it was more than that. But I would never do anything like that sober. You know that." "Then don't. Let's get drunk again." "That wouldn't be fair to you or me." "I wouldn't mind," Alpha lied. He hated the fact that Omega didn't want him, but if getting him drunk was what it took for another night together, so be it. He would convince him with all his might. 

Omega stood up. "Go to bed, Alpha. You look tired. We have a show tomorrow, we'll discuss this when we're both well rested and sober, alright?" Though Alpha felt disappointed, Omega was right. And on top of that, Water had been alone outside for a while. "Alright-" Alpha was cut off when Omega leaned in for a tight hug. "It'll be okay." Alpha swallowed and felt his heartbeat quicken. "Why are you doing this..." he whimpered. Omega released him. "Don't torture me like that." Omega looked at him with a worried look on his face. He didn't realize Alpha felt so serious about this until now. With a long face, he stood and stared as Alpha disappeared in the crowd. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you SO much for your love. <3


	6. Sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has left both Alpha and Water quite down, luckily they can find comfort in... each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. Little plot twist. Hope you like it and are okay with Alpha's decision... let a guy live I guess lol. Next chapter will be smut galore, and for the Alpha/Omega shippers - patience is a virtue.
> 
> Thanks a lot for your kudos and comments! <3

Holding back the tears, Alpha made his way through the hordes of people at the bar. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. His conversation with Omega, which ended with a bittersweet embrace, left him with a feeling of rejection and sorrow. This had been one big mistake. He should never have given Omega that blowjob, they should never have gotten drunk, and frankly, he should never have gone there in the first place. Alpha knew what he had imagined that morning in the shower, and how good the thought of Omega giving him this kind of attention seemed. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He chose to let it happen. And now he had to face the consequences.

He heard a faint voice call his name once he was outside. Once he found the source, his face turned even more gloomy. Water looked at him blankly, noticeably cold. "Water! Sorry, it took a little longer than expected." The smaller ghoul granted him a smile, yet his eyes stayed emotionless. "That's okay, let's just go back to the hotel."

The ghouls were both silent as they walked along the many bars and clubs. Water looked down the entire walk, Alpha just stared in front of him. There were too many things for the fire ghoul to process to engage in conversation. His head felt like a haze of despair, fury and fatigue. Water, on the other hand, was getting increasingly anxious as he tried to think of something to say. He had always been shy, and often scared that the other ghouls would think he was not fun to be around, or awkward. He felt like he was the cause of these horrible uncomfortable silences. On top of that, he was hoping Alpha would want to stay up with him for a while. Maybe then he would feel better about tonight.

"So..." he tried, "I guess you will be going straight to bed to get some rest for the show tomorrow?" "Hmm." He looked up at the other only to notice his blank expression. "I'm... afraid I won't be able to sleep," he hinted. After a short silence, Alpha replied. "Aren't you tired?" "Yes... it's just that I feel shitty about tonight." "Yeah." Tonight was shitty, Alpha agreed, knowing Water wouldn't understand why it sucked for him as well.

They arrived at the hotel, and Water slightly panicked as they waited for the elevator to come down. He was running out of time, and really dreaded being alone. He was silent again as they took the elevator up to the third floor and walked through the hallway to their rooms. His was only a few doors away from Alpha's. "Well, good night," Alpha said while he unlocked his door. "Good night..." Water slowly walked along to his own room, but eventually turned around before Alpha had fully closed the door. "Wait! Fire... can I stay in your room for a while?" Alpha, still holding the door handle, hesitated for a little bit, but Water's big, sad eyes convinced him to let him in,

Water entered the room and sat himself down on Alpha's bed. Alpha yawned and went to fetch them both a glass of water. Water happily emptied the glass in one motion. He looked at the clock. Almost twelve thirty. "So, what's up? Decided that you did want another drink after all?" "Um, no thanks. I just... didn't want to be alone." Water blushed at how childish that sounded. "I'm sorry, please say so if you want to go to sleep." "No, it's fine. I guess not being alone is good." Water was silent for a while, before blurting out a question. "Alpha, do you ever feel like you're never going to find someone? That loves you, I mean." "Water..." Alpha took a seat next to the other ghoul. "Why do you ask?" "What if... what if I'll never find someone? Tonight sucked so bad, Alpha. You weren't there, but not one of those girls even batted an eye at me." "All eyes on Papa, huh?" "Exactly. Even when he was acting like a straight dick... is something wrong with me?" He looked at him with watery eyes. "Water, stop it, you're a great guy. Those girls were most likely there to fuck, and Papa, being the man whore that he is, attracts those kinds of girls. You deserve someone who appreciates your personality." "Well that sucks. I just wanted to... get laid," Water sniffed. Alpha looked down and let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Water. What I'm trying to say is, the girl that will end up with you is very lucky." The water ghoul's eyes grew a little brighter. "You really think that?" "Of course, you're kind, and honest... and always positive," Alpha's voice softened as he continued, "and attractive, and cute..." Water blushed at his words. Alpha now cringed at how overpraising his compliments sounded. "Uh, I mean - I'm sorry, I don't mean..." his rambling was cut off when Water embraced him tightly. Alpha's breath hitched as he sat there with big eyes, arms still resting on his lap. Slowly, he looked down on the smaller ghoul, still hugging him. He hesitantly released his arms from his grip and turned to hold Water close. With closed eyes and a tear on his cheek, a smile grew on Water's face as he nuzzled Alpha's chest.

They remained like that for at least a whole minute, before Alpha gently backed away to look at him. Even though his words surprised him, he didn't lie. Water was very cute. Especially squeezing against him like this. And now the loneliness had returned after Omega turned him down, he felt pretty powerless against this level of cuteness He remembered how comforting Omega's touch was when he felt lonely, and it seemed like Water was in desperate need of some human contact as well. The idea of spending the entire night with Water briefly crossed his mind, but he soon refrained from that thought. It wouldn't be fair to Water... he couldn't use him to forget about Omega. And Omega... it was really him that Alpha wanted right now. He would be no better than Omega if he started sleeping around immediately as well.

But still... Alpha's heart grew warmer as Water looked up to him with those big eyes. The combination of alcohol lingering in his blood and his tired mind made him weak. His hand moved up to caress his cheek, resulting in a gasp from Water. "Water, do you want to stay here tonight?" Water swallowed dryly as he tried to process his request. Sleep in his bed? He looked at him puzzled, attempting to understand his intentions. "Uh..." He felt Alpha's hand leave his face. "You don't... have to if you don't feel comfortable." "I feel great, Alpha, you make me feel... safe," Water softly replied. Alpha felt his lips curve into a smile. "Then stay." "I'm not sure what you expect of me..." "Nothing. We'll do whatever you want. I just want you to feel good." Alpha looked at him intensely now, his breaths became deeper. He bit his bottom lip as Water looked at his hands. "I, uh, I guess it would be nice not to be alone tonight." Alpha smiled lavisciously. "Hmm. It will be fun."


	7. Sette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutsmutsmutsmutsmutsmut and tiny bit of cuddling.

Alpha's smile grew wider when he realized he convinced Water to stay. He combed through his hair, trying to let go of any last doubts. His hand landed on his neck, caressed his chest, then moved down to his waist. Their eyes met, and he softly guided his jaw closer with his other hands. Water whimpered when he felt their lips touch. He had never been with a guy before, but Alpha made him feel so... loved. He whimpered again when Alpha softly bit his lip. He took a deep breath when their mouths suddenly lost contact. "You feel okay?" Water quickly nodded and grabbed the back of his neck to push their lips back together. He was confused, and admittedly, he wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, but it felt so exciting.

Alpha slowly pushed Water's shoulder to lay him on his back, making Water nervous about what was going to happen next. He moved to sit on top of him, and leaned back in for another kiss. He softly moaned as he slid his hand under his shirt to touch his chest, and let his tongue glide over the other's lips. Water tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth to permit his tongue to enter. He shyly moved his to meet Alpha's, and groaned as they swirled around each other's. Alpha felt his cock increasing in size quickly, and started to grind it against Water's crotch. A loud moan from Water's mouth made him push down more harshly. Water's hands moved up his back to dig his nails into his skin. "Ah... Alpha..." he cried out as he tilted his hips to press his erection against Alpha's. Alpha shut him up with a deep kiss, filling his mouth with his tongue. He moaned loudly at the thought of filling it up with his throbbing length.

Water hastily tugged on Alpha's shirt, urging him to remove it. Enchanted, Water grazed his fingertips along his bare chest. He needed more skin to skin contact. He pushed Alpha off him to be able to sit up and take off his own shirt. Alpha, who now stood in front of him, took his lip in between his teeth as Water undid his belt agonizingly slow. He impatiently leaned down to undo Water's belt and button, and vigorously pulled his pants down, causing the smaller ghoul to fall back into the mattress again. He laughed as he quickly let his own pair of pants fall down, and his mouth watered at the sight of his apparent erection. Water blushed when he noticed Alpha staring. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's next.. I've never..." "Don't worry."

Alpha kneeled down beside him and placed soft, slow kisses on his neck, his fingers gently moving over his twitching cock. Water gasped at the sudden touch. Wanting to return the favor, he reached down to Alpha's lower body. Alpha smiled through his kisses and moved his hips to allow Water to touch him. He moaned his name when Water's hand grasped his erection through the fabric, and instinctively moved up and down to increase the pleasure. Water enjoyed his reaction and tightened his grip. Alpha responded by firmly grabbing his dick. Doing his best to pleasure his friend, he slowly traced his neck with his tongue. "You're making me so fucking hard..." he moaned into his ear before biting down and sucking on his ear lobe. Water groaned loudly and involuntarily bucked his hips. " _Helvete_... Alpha... show me."

Without hesitation, Alpha leaned back and took his hard member out of his boxers, and started pleasuring himself. Water gasped and jumped up to cover his lower abdomen with kisses, slowly approach Alpha's cock. Alpha couldn't be happier, seeing how eagerly he worked his way towards his painfully hard erection. Suddenly, Water stopped and looked up to him with those eyes again. Still jerking himself off, he brushed his lips with his thumb and gently moved it into his mouth. Water closed his mouth and sucked eagerly, to which Alpha sweared softly. He replaced his thumb with two fingers, and Water opened his eyes again to look at the more dominant ghoul. He slightly stuck out his tongue for Alpha to lay his fingers on. Alpha slowly moved his fingers in and out of his mouth, and moaned when he felt them being enclosed by wet lips. He started moaning again as he matched the tempos of his fingers moving in and out of Water's mouth and that of his hand stroking his thick member. He started to increase in speed, but decided he needed his cock in that mouth when he saw Water's craving eyes. He moved his fingers out and circled his lips to drench them in saliva.

"What do you want?" he asked, aware of the fact Water may not be down with sucking him off. "To make you feel good." "Are you sure? You don't have t-" "Please... Alpha. Please let me make you feel good." His obedient behavior made Alpha all the more aroused, and he guided the head of his cock between his soaked lips. He growled when he felt a soft tongue lick his tip, and slowly pushed it in further in and back out, repeating until he was halfway in. Water blushed as he tried bobbing his head. He had no idea what he was doing, but Alpha's approving noises increased his confidence. "Fuck... ah fuck, Water... you're a natural at this." He had underestimated Alpha's size, and tried to keep going for as long as possible while his entire mouth was filled up with Alpha's rock hard erection. After a few slow, deep thrusts, he released Alpha from his mouth to catch his breath. He swallowed and started jacking him off while also stroking his own cock, which had become incredibly stiff as well. Alpha smiled and stared into his pretty eyes as he brushed his fingers along Water's face. "You make me feel really fucking good." "I do?" Water grinned from ear to ear, gladly accepting Alpha's praise. "Hmmm," Alpha moaned as it was all he could exclaim when Water's thumb started circling his head. Sloppy kisses covered his length from top to bottom, and stopped at his base. "Do you like this?" Water asked him, looking up to read Alpha's expression. He continued kissing and licking his balls and gently took one in his mouth. It was all or nothing for Water at this moment. "Oh... fucking... hell." He took that as a yes, and started stroking his member roughly as he willingly sucked. Alpha felt like he was coming close to his release, and reluctantly backed away from the other. He needed Water to feel this as well, he had been so good.

Alpha directed Water, still in his boxers, to lay down on the bed. His fingers hooked his waistband, and Water turned red when he realized the fire ghoul was going to see him naked and up close - very close. Even if he was okay with pleasuring Alpha like he did, revealing himself to the other felt daunting. "Alpha, wait-" Alpha stopped and looked up to worried eyes. "What's wrong? You don't want me to..." "I don't know... I'm sorry." "Water... don't be." "I'm a just a bit scared..." "Of me?" "No. I think." "I want to make you feel good as well, Water..." Alpha stroked him through the fabric of his boxers. Water bit his lip, contemplating whether he was okay with this. Alpha's hand did feel amazing... and admittedly, he was really curious to know how Alpha would to go work. He threw his arms back to grasp the back of the pillow and tried to convince himself. "Ahhhh... okay." Alpha's eyes filled with lust. "Please don't be scared. I'll just take it slow... and you can stop me anytime you don't feel comfortable." Water nodded with a worried look on his face.

He closed his eyes as Alpha calmly pulled his boxers off his body. He felt so bare, and didn't dare look at Alpha's reaction. He gasped when he heard Alpha moan, however, and again when he felt his erection being grasped firmly. Alpha slowly started pumping his length, and Water held his breath, waiting until he felt Alpha's tongue. "You look delicious," he heard him say, and he bucked his hips when Alpha savored the taste of his precum. He shyly whimpered as he felt the tongue swirl around his head, and lick his cock all the way down, and up again. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, wanting more. Alpha grinned, "You like my tongue?" "I love your tongue," Water moaned. Pleased, Alpha went back to work and sloppily covered his entire length in his saliva. Water deserved this. So innocent. So nervous. So frail. He licked one last time, inciting a loud moan, before devouring the smaller, yet throbbing erection.

Water's eyes opened and widened immediately after taking in the beautiful sight. "Oh, fuck... yes," he moaned, enjoying the feeling of his cock pushing against the back of Alpha's throat. Compared to Omega's thick member, pushing Water down his throat was a piece of cake. Alpha looked beautiful when he came back up for air, a string of saliva connecting his tongue and Water's head. Alpha's lips enclosed his member again, quickly bobbing his head up and down, the rock hard shaft ramming into the back of his throat each time. "Ah, god damn it Alpha..." The feeling was overwhelming, and Water couldn't help but move his hips to thrust into Alpha's mouth. There was no way he hadn't done this before... "Fuck - fuck - fuck - fuck-", like a mantra, swear words left Water's mouths, synchronized with every thrust. Alpha's eyes started to water. He clenched his fists, wanting to finish Water. He wanted him to fill him up with his seed, swallowing every last drop of it. "Alpha - wait, I'll... oh fuck... Ahh!" They moaned loudly as Water's warm cum shot down Alpha's throat. Water still thrusted vigorously, exploiting Alpha's mouth. He instinctively leaned forward to push Alpha's head down, riding out the very last wave of his orgasm. "Ohhh fuck, Alpha," he moaned as he fell back into the pillow. "So good.." Alpha coughed as he released his cock and turned around to lay down and catch his breath. Jesus. His throat was going to have a hard time tomorrow...

Alpha closed his eyes for a few seconds, and soon realized just how tired he was. Already after a few seconds, he dozed off. Water, sighing once he had come back down to earth, happily looked down to the sleepy ghoul. He needed to return the amazing orgasm. He quickly crawled towards his friend and straddled his thighs. His semi-hard dick twitched as he shyly touched it while checking his eyes to see if he was awake. He gently grabbed it and started pumping again. Alpha moaned softly, making Water smile. "Water," he whispered. "Wake up... we're not done," Water whispered back. "Hmmm," he smiled, eyes still closed. Water increased the speed and pressure, looking at Alpha's face expectantly. It worked. His eyelids slowly lifted and he growled in satisfaction. Lazily, he supported his upper body with his elbows to sit up. 

" _Hej_ ," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Water gradually increased the speed even more when he let his tongue meet Alpha's. He felt his cock growing bigger and harder again, and moaned as Alpha grabbed his lower jaw. Alpha tilted his head and started kissing Water more roughly, biting his lip harshly before letting his tongue into Water's mouth again. His free hand grasped the back of his head, locking Water's head into place as he devoured his mouth. Water clawed his nailed into Alpha's back. He whimpered through the rough, sloppy making out as he did his best to keep his fast pace. A symphony of loud, arousing moans echoed through the room. Neither of them wanted this to stop, but Alpha's moans suddenly became more rhythmical and intense. He quickly left Water's mouth - "Make me come." - only to immediately clash their teeth together again. His demand caused Water to whimper submissively, and he stroked him until he felt Alpha buck his hips with short, unpredictable motions. 

Water increased his moaning, hoping to arouse Alpha even more and tip him over the edge. The grip on his jaw increased tremendously, and long, heavy groans indicated his approaching orgasm. Water's breath hitched as he felt strings of seed cover his stomach and hand. For a moment, he flinched and stopped moving his hand, making Alpha growl and move it up and down again. Fuck - he quickly continued pumping his length until the final string of cum shot against Alpha's chest. Their mouths detached and they stared into each other's eyes drowsily. "Did I do good?" "You did amazing," Alpha grinned with tired eyes. He gave the small ghoul a soft, awkward hug, trying not to touch semen-covered chests. Water got up from the bed, and soon after, Alpha followed him to the bathroom. 

Water was already enjoying the warm water, standing with his back towards him when Alpha entered the shower. Alpha leaned his chin down on Water's shoulder, and Water smiled as he felt Alpha's tight embrace. "How did you like it?" he whispered in his ear. "Well... it felt a bit weird and wrong-" "Oh..." "...at first, but as soon as I felt comfortable, it was amazing." "Oh." Water chuckled. "Don't worry. It did make me feel better." "That's good. So... what does this mean for you?" Water gasped. "Oh Alpha - do you... feel things for me?" "Well... no," Alpha carefully said, hoping not to crush Water's feelings like his were. Idiot... what if Water was now in the same situation as he was? "Ah, good... Don't get me wrong, Alpha, this was really fun, and well... maybe I'd even be down with doing it again some time. But I could never see myself in a relationship with a guy..." Alpha let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad you think that way. Now come on, we've got to wash my cum off." Water laughed.

Once they had dried themselves off, the ghouls returned to the other room. "So, I know you don't have those kinds of feelings, but... do you still want to sleep here?" Water smiled at Alpha's question. "Sure, cuddling is also nice." He quickly jumped into the huge bed and laid on his side, waiting for Alpha to take his position behind him. "You feel so warm," he mumbled as he dozed off with a smile on his face. Alpha placed one last kiss on Water's neck and cuddled Alpha before falling asleep as well.


	8. Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band returns to the tour bus again, readying themselves for the upcoming show. Once in the tour bus, Alpha can't keep his hands to himself and tries something new, readying himself for Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while - but here's something new :) I think the "climax" will come in one or two chapters.. Might start something new after that, but we'll see.
> 
> In any way, thank you for your kudos & comments! <3

The fire ghoul woke up to the sound of the grinding coffee beans, and slowly blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes. The coffee, freshly made by Water, smelled great. Alpha smiled at him when he turned around with two cups in his hands.

"Good morning! Black with sugar, no?" Alpha nodded and yawned while he got up to sit at the edge of his bed. "Thank you, Water." He held the beverage with two hands, and blew on it as he reminisced about last night. It was fun. No doubt about that. But.. was it the right thing to do? He looked at Water, and started feeling warm inside again. He had knelt down on the floor, smiling at him with bright eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Alpha asked him. "Yes! Ah, I'm so pumped for tonight! I can't wait to be on stage again." Water's eyes grew even wider than they already were. "Me too! It's probably best to leave for the bus soon... they're expecting us in less than half an hour." 

Alpha stood up and stretched his back. Water, suddenly eye to eye with his morning erection, gasped and quickly lowered his head. The other ghoul chuckled and apologized. "Ah, it's okay..." "Are you sure you're comfortable about last night?" Water looked up again. "Yes! Of course! I just... it's all a bit... new." "I understand," Alpha replied as he downed the last half of his coffee and went to put on his clothes, "but we agreed that was just... a once in a blue moon kind of thing, right?" Water slowly nodded, not sure what kind of agreement that was. Once every week? Once in a few months? 

"We'll see where... this is headed," Alpha said, as if he had read Water's mind. Truthfully though, he knew where it was headed. As much as Water made him feel good last night, he could not shake the feeling of guilt. Yes, Omega had been flirting too, and yes, he had said that he didn't have feelings for him. But still... he wanted Omega. He needed him. And he was going to get him. He already had him once. And he was desperate to have him again.

The sun was shining when Alpha and Water stepped outside the hotel, carrying their bags to the bus. It was a pleasant surprise, even when the temperature was still so low that they could see their breaths. Omega looked up from behind his sunglasses while taking a long drag of his cigarette. _Jävlar_ , Alpha thought. He looked amazingly hot, the sun leaving a bright aura around his body, as if he were a deity. "Morning, boys." They both greeted him, Alpha's eyes lingering at the cigarette between his lips, while Water went to dump his stuff inside the vehicle. 

An awkward silence passed, and Omega finally started to speak. "How are you feeling?" "I'm alright... how was your night?" Alpha reluctantly asked, not willing to know the answer. "Alright." That's it? He wasn't going to elaborate on whether or not he screwed with that girl? Omega gave him a pained look, apparently Alpha wasn't very good at hiding his disappointment. "I ran into Papa. Almost tricked me into going back to the hotel with him and this chick-" "But you didn't?" Alpha blushed when he noticed how desperate that sounded. "No, no I went back alone." "But... what about the other girl?" Omega shook his head while he took one last drag and threw his cigarette in the ashtray. "I felt like sleeping alone anyway." 

Shit, the guilt was only getting worse. If he turned down two chances of getting laid, perhaps there was still a chance that he was interested...? "So, you went to sleep straight away too? Kind of an... anti-climactic way to end our free weekend if you ask me," Omega chuckled. Alpha blushed and looked away to look at Water, who was talking to the other ghouls a few feet away. "Yeah... pretty boring." He needed to shut Water up. Chances were that he was too shy to tell anyone anyway, but still. Omega could not know of what happened last night.

"Alright, ghouls, let's move." Papa clapped his hands in his typical Spanish manner. The ghouls followed their pope into the bus, readying themselves for hours of traveling. After they had gotten comfortable and settled in, the journey started. Earth, Water and Air were playing cards. Omega looked around to see where Papa was, but couldn't seem to find him. He walked to the back of the bus to find Alpha fucking around with his unplugged guitar. He looked up with a gasp and stopped playing. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. Keep playing!" Alpha sighed and looked down on his guitar as Omega took a seat next to him. He wasn't feeling inspired in the least, but had picked up his guitar to try and get his mind off Omega. Him coming here didn't really help. "Want to play together?" Alpha shook his head and put his guitar back in the case. "Don't really feel like playing anymore."

The men stared out of the window for roughly a minute, and Alpha could feel the tension rising. They needed to talk more, he had to convince Omega. He lacked the guts, however. and remained silent. "Alpha, do you really feel alright?" Alpha frowned and looked at him. "Yes?" "You know, because you were feeling a bit lonely... earlier." Alpha nodded. "I guess that's better now. Just... not sure what to feel about everything that's happened." "I'm sorry." Alpha swallowed. He felt embarrassed with Omega trying to comfort him, knowing how much he wanted him. This made the feeling of rejection only worse. "I can't um... really help you with... that, but anything else, please let me know." Alpha actually didn't want him to be here anymore. "Stop, please." "Alpha, I just want you to feel okay-" "Well, I won't. So please just... leave me." 

He stood up to pace around the little area in the back of the bus, and inhaled deeply. "Go." Omega looked at him with a frustrated expression. "Well, I'm fucking sorry that I can't just control what I do or don't feel, _helvete_." "You should have never... if you're so sure you don't feel anything for me, why the fuck did you even touch me?" "Jesus Alpha, don't blame me. It takes two, you know?" "Yes, well at least I wanted you. I... I fucking want you so bad, still." Omega blinked and looked at him silently, as a tear escaped Alpha's eye. "Fuck. Just don't... don't come near me. It's already horrible enough dealing with this shit without you in my face all the damn time." Omega rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Alpha, aren't you overreacting a little bit?" Alpha exhaled through his nose, gave him a stern look, and slowly shook his head. "Alright. I'll go." He watched as Omega walked back to the front of the bus. 

As soon as Omega had closed the curtain behind him, Alpha grabbed a beer and quickly resided to his bunk. It wasn't a great bed, but spacious enough. A sudden urge to touch himself rushed through his body. He wasn't sure whether it was just a pleasant way to pass the time, a reaction to his argument with Omega or an attempt to flee his thoughts. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to orgasm as soon as possible. In a rushed manner, he pulled both his pants and boxers down to his thighs, and started stroking his soft member. He quietly moaned as he felt his erection growing in his own hand. His tempo quickly fastened when he thought about the sweet release, and he took a good gulp from his beer, trying to silence himself. The others couldn't hear him, but it was getting harder and harder to keep quiet. He closed his eyes, and noticed his breathing and heart rate increased quickly. His now stiff cock started throbbing as well, and he started licking and biting his lips, trying to savor the feeling of his strong hand pumping his sensitive shaft to the fullest. 

He slowly opened his eyes to take another sip, and noticed the precum already dripping from his head. Taking his lip in between his teeth again, Alpha circled his head with his middle finger, hissing at the touch. He brought his wet middle finger to his mouth and closed his eyes again while continuing jacking himself off. He moaned softly as he opened his mouth to lay his finger down on his tongue. Tasting himself felt so wrong, but so good. "Fuck," he whispered before enclosing his finger with his lips. When his middle finger was dripping in saliva, he added a second finger, and moved them both in and out of his mouth until both were wet. He quickly popped his fingers out of his mouth, and gave them one last lick. He suddenly turned over and got up on his knees, bent over with his head resting on the pillow. Was he really going to try this? It felt like all he needed right now...

Trying to wave aside his feelings of confliction, he hesitantly started softly circling his hole, a small whimper leaving his mouth. He slowly continued stroking his dripping, throbbing cock as he tried to get used to the feeling. Okay, come on now. Take it easy. Alpha tried to reassure himself as he pushed his middle finger against his entrance. "Ahh..." He let out a long moan as he slowly filled his hole with the first finger. It felt odd - but good. Adjusted to his middle finger, he started adding another. "Fuck yes," he breathed as he felt his hole being stretched. The feeling was overwhelming. If two fingers felt like this, he couldn't begin to imagine what a cock would feel like... but he needed to be ready for Omega. Omega's huge dick... how amazing would it be to be filled with his entire length? The pain would probably almost be too much... but it would be worth it. Another moan left his mouth as he tried moving his fingers up and down. "Ahh, _helvete_... Satan..." 

Curses filled the small bunk as he worked his fingers deeper into himself. He clenched around his fingers, wanting more. In combination with his now rough, fast strokes, it felt amazing, but... he wanted to be filled up with more. He needed Omega. Or Water... no, Omega. The memories of choking on Omega and filling up Water's mouth made him whimper in arousal. His erection, now red from his grasp, was throbbing in his hand, nearly there. His other hand now moved vigorously, and Alpha whimpered softly as he fucked himself with his own fingers. "Yes... fuck... oh, Jesus," he moaned as he felt himself coming close. With closed eyes, it wasn't hard to imagine exactly what Omega would look like working his thick fingers inside his hole. He turned to lay on his back again, his fingers deep inside his hole as he brought himself to climax. "Yes! Ahh... fuck me... Omega-" Moaning his name was enough to make him shoot strings of cum all over his upper body, and he cursed as he felt some of it landing on his lips. Still in his haze, he collected all of it on his tongue and savored the taste. "Shit," he whispered as he continued to softly stroke his softening member. He looked down on his cum covered chest, hoping that no one had heard him...


	9. Nove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega picks up on Alpha's little exploration, and can't help but take a quick look. Seeing what he's missing may change his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to pull yet another chapter out of my mind. I hope you like where this is going, I sure dooo. :) Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

\- thirty minutes before -

Omega shook his head as he closed the curtain behind him, worried about how his relationship with Alpha would proceed. The three other ghouls looked up with questioning faces. "What's up?" Water asked him. "Uh, it's nothing. Alpha's... in a mood." "What? Is he okay?" Omega frowned at Water's excessive concern for the fire ghoul. "Sure, I think? Just leave him. I think he just needs to be alone for a fucking... month or something." Aggravated, he poured himself a drink. "You in a fight or something? Things were weird yesterday at breakfast too," Air remarked. "I don't even know," Omega sighed and he took a sip of his scotch. He raised his brows at the expectant faces of the ghouls, who soon realized this was all they were going to get from Quintessence.

"Alright, next round!" Air started dealing the cards. Water, however, kept his eyes on Omega. "You should check up on him... you guys are best friends!" As much as Omega felt like a burden to Alpha just now, it felt wrong to leave him all by himself. No matter how much he hated the idea of him being alone right now, he had to restrain from seeing him. Not being able to comfort him was horrible. He was the direct reason of his sorrow, that was the most fucked up about all this. He took the last sip of scotch and went to the back of the bus again, where the bunks were located. No way was he going to stay awake and play poker in this fucking tour bus for eight hours.

Omega walked past the doors from all the band members' bunks to find his own, all the way in the back. He yawned and was about to open his, he pricked up his ears. Frowning, he tried to figure out what sound he had just heard. When he realized what he was hearing, his eyes widened. He swallowed and closed his eyes, contemplating what to do. His hand was still hovering in the air. With a sigh, he slowly walked up to Alpha's door. He was too curious not to. With his ear next to the door, he could hear it even more clearly. Fuck, Alpha, why are you doing this... Omega bit his lip, taking in Alpha's moans and curses, when he noticed the door wasn't fully closed. He could easily open it a bit more and take a peek... After taking a quick look down the hallway, he very slowly grabbed the handle and prayed that Alpha wouldn't notice him.

His mouth fell open when he saw Alpha teasing his hole with glistening fingers. " _Fan_ ," he breathed. He looked down at his crotch, and felt his erection growing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Alpha confused him so... He had been trying to get his mind off him and Alpha together, denying there was more between them. Denying that he was thinking a lot about him. Contemplating whether he should just go back to him, apologize, and kiss his beautiful mouth. But he couldn't. It would complicate everything in the band, and besides - he had been straight for all his life. Alpha would probably end up hurt anyway because he realized he couldn't be with a man after a few days already. But seeing this... 

He quietly gasped when a deep moan escaped Alpha's wet lips as he pushed his finger in. Omega's erection now very visibly pushed against his pants, and he felt it throbbing. At least his body knew what he wanted... to fuck him into the mattress right here and now. He took one last glimpse towards the curtain and roughly grabbed his bulge. He quietly hummed as he touched himself while looking at Alpha, whimpering at the feeling of his finger stretching himself up. When he saw the next finger sliding in, his grip tightened. "Fuck yes," Alpha breathed, and he slowly started sliding his fingers further in and back out, exploring his hole with short, breathless whimpers. "Ahh, yes... fuck yourself," Omega mouthed as he quickly moved his hand in his pants to stroke his large cock. The thought of filling Alpha up entirely, to slam his hips into his ass until the sweet ghoul screamed his name... to bury his cock inside of him and hear Alpha moan as he shot his warm cum inside his hole...

Omega just managed to hold in a moan at his lewd thoughts. His motions quickened as he watched Alpha squirm and curse as he finger fucked his hole. "Yes... fuck... oh, Jesus," the smaller ghoul moaned as he jerked himself off. He was close, Omega thought. Just a little more... He quickly moved back and fled to his own bunk when Alpha suddenly turned over. Shit. He would be seen if he stayed... Quickly, he jumped on his bed and rested his ear against the wall to hear the show in the next room going on. Fuck, he really wanted to see him come... but this was good too. He could still hear Alpha's moans increasing in volume and pitch. Before it was too late, he started pumping his length again, leaving it sore. "Fuck, come for me..." Omega harshly bit his lip and closed his eyes as he listened to Alpha's orgasm. "Yes! Ahh... fuck me... Omega-" "Ahh, holy fuck!" Alpha moaning his name caught him by surprise, and he bucked his hips forward as he felt his seed shooting from his throbbing cock. His cum shot into the air, landing on his bed and stomach. Softly moaning, he stroked himself, enjoying his moment together, alone, with Alpha. "Shit... Alpha..."

He had to have Alpha.


	10. Dieci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises on stage. Omega can't hold in his longing anymore, and slips back into his lovely, dominant self. Ah. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end :) I'll try to write down some rough, smutty Omega/Alpha lovemaking this weekend!
> 
> Thank you thank you and all that as always <3

It was the night of the show. Papa's voice was on point, Earth's drumming shook the stage, Air didn't miss a single key, and Water, Alpha and Omega were playing in unison. The unholy trinity. Alpha felt good playing again, yet his mind was still clouded with Omega's rejection. He had tried keeping his eyes on the audience, with an occasional look at Water next to him. In no way was he in the mood to stand eye to eye with Omega. Six songs. That's how long he had refrained from looking at him, as much as he felt like checking him out. On stage, Omega had an amazing presence. It was almost impossible to look away once he caught your eye, stomping and feeling the music. At times, he looked as if he almost had an orgasm, like playing on stage was a sexual experience for him. Which was also the reason Alpha wanted so badly to look at him. However, knowing it would only make him crave his body even more, the fire ghoul simply stared into the sea of people.

Apparently, Papa noticed. In between songs, he spooked Alpha, suddenly hovering his mouth next to his ear. "You're a bit... stiff tonight, Alpha. Everything alright?" Alpha looked him in the eyes, and nodded. He slightly turned his head when Papa moved to hum in his ear again. "Why don't you go have a little fun with dear Omega, eh? You know the crowd loves the... tension between you two." Alpha frowned, though he realized he knew what the singer meant. They had been seeking each other out nearly every show, Omega had been eyeing him each night. Playing the solo's facing him, staring into his blue eyes, tilting his head even, as if they were about to kiss. And Alpha went along... 

Alpha swallowed. Could it be another sign that Omega was in fact interested? Just too scared to admit it... he slowly turned his head to the right, biting his lip under his mask as his gaze traveled over Omega's body. His eyes remained focused on his backside for a while. Damn, he thought, if he wouldn't have such a great ass, it would already be ten times easier to forget about him. He gasped and quickly looked away as he realized Omega was staring him, catching him staring. Shit. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the aether ghoul slowly gesturing for Alpha to come to him. He deeply inhaled, and started walking towards his side of the stage. Omega stood tall, waiting for him with his head already tilted. Shyly, Alpha approached him and looked up into Omega's eyes. Going in for a pretend kiss, he couldn't help but notice Omega's intense stare. Was he drunk again? Or... angry? He kept his eyes on him at all times, hardly blinking. It almost seemed like a look of lust. After a while, it even make Alpha a bit uncomfortable, as if he were submissive to him and not allowed to keep staring into his eyes. Omega radiated dominance. Just like two nights before, in his hotel room...

Alpha quickly looked down, his eyes widening as he felt Omega's fingers under his mask, lifting his chin up again. He could tell he was smiling under his mask, by the squinting of his eyes. Thank Satan Omega couldn't see he was blushing. Alpha turned towards the audience again, trying to focus on his parts. This ghoul was too attractive to concentrate. Just when he felt like he was back into his groove again, Omega's hand softly squeezing his backside made him whimper. He jumped up, quickly looking to his left to give him a confused and angry look, but he had already walked past him to the other side of the stage. What the fuck? If he enjoyed doing this, playing with his emotions... Alpha felt himself getting angry again - yet confused and even hopeful at the same time. What if he... what if Omega did want him? No - quit hoping. He had had plenty of chances to declare his interest in him, yet he didn't. Fuck him.

The rest of the night was awkward, Alpha averting his gaze every time he caught Omega staring - which was a lot. He nearly ran off stage after they had taken a bow, desperately trying to avoid him. He knew of a room backstage which could be locked. It would be perfect. Stomping down the hall, all rooms suddenly looked alike... fuck. Where was it again? He realized he probably went too far. Quickly turning around and walking back, he looked around for the right door. After a right turn, and another left, he stopped to think. How big was this place? Granted, it was one of the bigger venues they had headlined, but still... Alpha felt like he were in a maze. He rubbed his eyes and jumped when he felt that familiar hand on his shoulder. 

"Fuck!" he yelled as he turned around to face Omega. "What the hell was going on there!?" "What, the fake kissing shit? Don't we always do that?" "No, just you... eyeballing me all night and even... touching me like that? The fuck? You think that's funny, fucking with me like that?" Omega reached out to touch his shoulder. "Come on, as if you didn't like-" " _Jävla fitta_..." Smacking his hand away, Alpha turned around to leave. He didn't get a chance to, however, as Omega immediately grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "Omega, what are you-" "What did you call me?" Alpha whimpered at Omega's sudden grasp, and looked into his stern eyes. "You think you can mock me like that? You think you can interrupt me and leave in the middle of a conversation?" Alpha flinched as Omega's grip tightened, and he swallowed as he noticed their foreheads now touched. "Answer me!" "I-I'm sorry, Omega, I-" "Sorry won't cut it." He felt his shoulders hurting, as they were roughly pushed against the wall again. When he felt Omega's chest pushed against his, he gasped. He tried to mutter a logical sentence in his confusion, without much success. "Shut up... I know for a fact your mouth is way better at doing other things." 

Without further warning, Omega harshly pushed his lips against Alpha's. His hands left his shoulders to embrace his upper body, fingers clawing into his back. A moan escaped Alpha's mouth as Omega let his tongue slide between his lips. Breathing heavily, he tilted his head, pushing his tongue in as deep as possible. Suddenly, he felt Omega's large bulge grinding against his crotch. Bucking his hips into him, Omega produced a long, deep moan. Alpha whimpered his name as he felt his tongue leave his mouth. "I saw you, Alpha." Alpha looked at him puzzled, but his eyes soon grew huge as he realized what he meant. "I saw you stroking your hard cock while you finger fucked yourself..." Alpha swallowed and blushed, still staring at the other. "And I heard you begging me to fuck you, moaning my name as you made yourself come." His face became even more red. "Omega, I - I-" "You're fucking hot when you do that." Omega leaned forward again to bite on his bottom lick, sucking on it. "Can you do it again?" Alpha's breath hitched. Could he? He was still so confused.. what did this mean? Was Omega seriously into him, or was it another booty call?

"I... think so," Alpha muttered, "but I need to know what you're thinking. I can't just be your fuck toy for tonight, or just any time you feel like it... I want you, always, Omega." "Then be my fuck toy for tonight, and always," Omega smirked. Alpha blushed, and Omega's dirty comment made him look down in embarrassment. He loved the way he was treated by Omega earlier, so it didn't sound so bad actually, but... "Just sex?" Alpha mumbled, trying to hide his disappointment. "No. We'll be together. But we'll have lots of sex," Omega replied as he caressed his cheek. Alpha smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure though? You seemed pretty... consistent." "How could I say no to this?" Omega looked at Alpha's innocent eyes, open mouth and chest. Lastly, his gaze went down to his crotch. "Come on. I know a room with a lock." Omega took five steps further down the hall to reach the very door Alpha had so much trouble finding, and held it open for him with a dark grin. Wow.


End file.
